


Honeymoon Phase

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: There's nothing like falling asleep with the one you love.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 21





	Honeymoon Phase

Zyra could hear the sound of whimpering behind the door as she turned the lock and opened it. Jenner jumped up at her barking, pounding his front paws against her, his tail wildy wagging at her familiar and friendly scent. 

“Hey, boy.”

Jenner’s mouth hung open with his tongue hanging out. As Zyra petted him, there was an upward curl at the fold of his lips. He was happy she was home. 

She had stayed late at work with a bacterial meningitis patient until a family member was able to come and stay with him. It was well past 1 am. She hung up her coat in the closet and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a quick snack of tortilla chips. As she chewed, she looked over to a corner of the kitchen and saw Jenner standing next to his water bowl and looking up at her.

“Thirsty, boy?”

She picked up his near-empty water bowl, filled it, and placed it back in his black pet food tray. He quickly began lapping it up, spilling water around the bowl. 

Zyra threw away the now empty bag of chips into the trash and turned off the lights. She yawned as she headed straight back to the bedroom with Jenner trailing behind her. As she made her way down the hall, a faint light filtered out from the bedroom. The door was fully open. The nightstand lamp was on. The first thing she saw was his sleeping form on the bed. 

Ethan was still in his regular clothes: jeans and a grey sweater. There was a book opened and splayed across his chest. His glasses were also still on. Zyra approached him and looked at him as if she were photographing him with her eyes. Her mouth curved into an unconscious smile.

_Oh, my dear Ethan._

She gently slid the book from under his hand. _SPQR: A History of Ancient Rome._ It was the book she got him for his birthday last month. She pulled the bookmark from the back pages, and marked his place before setting it on the nightstand. She then pulled his glasses off with care, hoping not to wake him up. With success, she placed them carefully on top of the book. 

He was lying on top of the comforter, but she didn’t dare want to move him. Instead, Zyra made her way to the closet, kicked off her shoes, and pulled a blanket from the top shelf. Jenner stood in front of the closet door, looking in and waiting for her. When she returned to her sleeping partner, she draped the blanket over him. 

She was too tired to change. Too tired to brush her teeth or wash her face. This was one of those nights where she was ready to knock out. She pulled the string on the lamp to turn off the light, and then crawled in under the blanket beside Ethan. The bed was warm, his body heat having prepared the bed for her arrival. Jenner joined them by jumping up on the bed and lying down at the foot of it against their feet. 

Her arm draped across Ethan's torso, but she felt him turn over into her. His head nestled against her chest, him lying now entangled in Zyra’s arms. Ethan’s arms tightened around her, and Zyra followed suit, pulling their bodies closer into each other. Their bodies were now completely intertwined with her soft curves molding to the contours of his lean, muscular body. 

She felt his body relax as they held each other snugly, her face nuzzling against the top of his head. His hair felt like silk against her skin. This magnificent man was in her arms, and she exhaled a long sigh of contentment.

This was now her life. Every day, their love for each other deepened and intensified, even in the simplest and purest moments. And it was perfect.

  
  



End file.
